Another Person
by HyuieYunnie
Summary: "Hari ini tepat setahun setelah kematiannya, seseorang yang amat berarti dihidupku. Setahun kemudian sosok yang amat aku cintai itu kembali." Dapatkah Kris melupakan sosok yang sangat dicintainya saat bertemu dengan Tao? Siapa sebenarnya Tao? KrisTao/TaoRis, EXO, RnR please


**Title: Another Person**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone here, I just own the plot**

**Pairing: KrisTao/TaoRis**

**Warning: it's Yaoi, gaje, alur maksa, Typo(s) bertebaran**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ^^**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING! ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

.

.

Kris POV

Hari ini tepat setahun setelah kematiannya, seseorang yang amat berarti dihidupku. Aku sama sekali tak percaya aku bisa bertahan tanpa dirinya. Cukup lama aku dan dia bersama, sampai maut yang memisahkan kita berdua.

Flashback~

"Zitao?" panggilku.

"Hmmm." sahutmu tanpa menengok ke arahku.

"Zitao?" panggilku lagi, tapi dia masih saja asyik dengan bukunya. Aku yang mulai kesal pun mengambil buku yang sedang dibacanya itu lalu menyembunyikannya dibelakang punggungku.

"Ge, kembalikan bukuku." pintanya.

"Kalau kau mau buku ini, tangkap aku. Setelah itu baru akan kuberikan buku ini." godaku. Dia pun mengejarku. Cukup lama ia mengejarku tapi ia sama sekali belum bisa menangkapku. Dia pun berhenti berlari karna kelelahan. Melihat dia yang beristirahat aku pun berhenti untuk mengatur napasku yang tak beraturan. Tiba-tiba dia berlari kearahku, dan tanpa sengaja mendorongku karna tak sengaja tersandung sesuatu ketika berlari. Buku itu pun terlepas dari tanganku dan terlempar kejalan yang tak jauh dari tempat kami terjatuh. Ia pun bergegas bangun dan mengambil buku itu.

"Aku akan mengambilnya lebih dulu dari gege." serunya padaku sambil berlari.

"Hati-hati Zitao."

"Aku akan hati-hati." sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Itu dia." serunya saat melihat bukunya tergeletak ditengah jalan yang agak sedikit ramai itu. Namun, tak berapa lama terlihat mobil mendekat ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**BRAKKK**

"Zitao!" teriaku sambil menghampirinya. Ku lihat tubuhnya terpental cukup jauh. Ku sandarkan kepalanya dipangkuanku. Tubuhnya bermandikan darah, aku pun memeluknya.

"Bertahanlah, kumohon bertahanlah Zitao." bisikku khawatir. Dia pun tersenyum lalu mengelus lembut pipiku dengan tangannya yang bersimba darah.

"Kris ge, mianhae." ucapnya pelan.

"Anniyo, k-kau..kau tidak salah. Aku yang salah. Mianhae... Seharusnya aku tidak mengambil bukumu dan..."

"Aku tidak apa apa ge. Mianhae, aku tidak bisa menemanimu lagi."

"Andwe, aku janji aku akan..." aku mulai merasa pelupuk mataku sudah tak mampu membendung airmataku kerena melihat satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai mengatakan kalau dia tidak bisa menemaniku lagi. Semakin ku tahan semakin sakit yang kurasa melihatnya bermandikan darah karna salahku. Semakin aku melihatnya semakin aku tak dapat membendungnya, dan untuk pertamakalinya aku menangis dihapapannya.

"Ini sudah waktunya ge. Tolong gege jangan bersedih, aku mau gege hapus airmata gege. Karna aku tidak ingin melihat gege sedih karena aku. Berjanjilah padaku ge." bisiknya pelan.

"Diamlah Zitao, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Bertahanlah, Ambulans sebentar lagi akan datang." bisikku lalu mempererat pelukanku.

"Berjanjilah ge. Aku mohon..." bisiknya lembut ditelingaku.

"Ba...baiklah gege janji." bisiku diiringi dengan cairan bening yang kembali mengalir dari kedua mataku.

"Uljima ge. Gege sudah berjanji padaku kan?" ucapnya sambil menghapus airmata dipipiku dengan tangan lembutnya.

"Saranghaeyo... Nan jeongmal sarang." ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Nado... Nado sarangheyo, Zitao. Nan jeongmal sarang." ucapku sambil menggenggam tangannya yang ada dipipiku.

"Gomawo ge, atas semuanya. Gomawo, sudah menjagaku dan mencintaiku dengan tulus ge." ucapnya lalu mengembangkan senyumnya.

Lalu mata indahnya perlahan menutup.

"Zitao... Nan jeongmal sarang Zitao." bisikku saat ku rasakan tangan yang ku genggamn sudah tak bertenaga, ku dekatkan wajahku pada sosok Cantik yang ada dipelukanku, ku kecup pelan bibir merahnya.

Flasback end~

Tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti ketika ku lihat seseorang yang amat mirip dengan Zitao. Dia menangis disamping makam Zitao.

"Mianhae..." lirih sosok itu pelan.

"Siapa dia?" pikirku.

Dia menghapus airmata yang mebasahi pipinya lalu pergi. Aku berusaha mengejarnya, tapi langkahku terhenti. Aku melihat sebuah rangkaian tulip putih dan merah muda diatas makam Zitao.

"Tulip? I-ini kan... Bunga kesukaan Zitao." gumamku.

Kuraih rangkaian bunga itu. Dan kupandangi sejenak.

"Nuguya? Kenapa dia tahu bunga kesukaan Zitao?" pikirku.

"Aku harus mencari tahu siapa Namja itu." tekadku dalam hati.

* * *

Author Prov

Hari-hari berlalu, Kris selalu datang ke makam kekasihnya setiap hari diwaktu yang sama dengan kemarin. Dan sosok Namja itu pun selalu datang kemakam Zitao di jam yang sama sambil membawa rangkaian bunga tulip putih dan merah muda kesukaan Zitao.

Dan pada suatu hari Kris yang mulai semakin penasaran memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Namja itu.

"Sile hamnida." sapa Kris pada Namja itu.

Namja itu tidak menjawab dia hanya menoleh kearah Kris lalu pergi. Melihat itu, secara spontan Kris menarik tangan Namja itu.

"Lepaskan!" pekik Namja itu tanpa berani menatap Kris.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku baru aku akan melepaskanmu." paksa Kris.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau hah!?" jawab Namja itu agak ketus.

"Jawab aku, apa hubunganmu dengan Zitao?."

"Memangnya penting kalau kau tahu aku ini ada hubungan apa dengan dia?" jawab namja itu.

"Jawab aku atau aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu." paksa Kris yang mulai geram dengan sikap namja yang sedang ada dalam cengkraman tangan Kris.

"Baik.. Baik. Aku akan menjawabnya tapi lepaskan dulu tanganku. Aku janji tidak akan kabur." Kris pun melepaskan tangan namja itu.

"Aku... Aku adalah..." lanjut yeoja sambil melepas kacamata yang ia kenakan.

"Zitao..." seketika Kris memeluk namja itu. Namja itu sontak mendorong Kris yang secara tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Kau ini! Beraninya kau memelukku!" geram namja itu sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah Kris.

"Dan satu lagi aku bukan Zitao!" sambung namja itu. Ia pun beranjak pergi dari makam itu.

Tao Prov

"Keterlaluan! Beraninya dia memelukku seperti itu dan beraninya dia memanggilku Zitao. Namaku bukan Zitao! Namaku Tao." geramku kesal sesampainya dimobil.

"Tapi,,,, apa aku tidak terlalu kasar tadi. Aku mendorongnya sampai ia terjatuh seperti itu. Sudahlah! Tao... Ini bukan salahmu. Tapi namja itu, salahnya sendiri tiba-tiba memelukmu setelah ia memaksamu untuk memberitahu hubunganmu dengan Zitao. Tapi... Kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya? Pabo... Dasar pabo...!"

* * *

"Tao." panggil eomma dari ruang makan.

"Ne eomma." sahutku sambil berlari kecil menuju eommaku. Ya, biasanya hanya Zi- ah, aku tidak ingin menyebut namanya kali ini. Dia mendapatkan perhatian yang agak berlebihan dari semua orang, sangat bertolak belakang dengan ku. Aku saja jarang mengobrol dengan eomma, eomma terlalu sibuk dengannya sampai-sampai jarang memperhatikanku. Alasan itu lah yang menyebabkanku memilih untuk tinggal di china bersama orang tua appa, setidaknya mereka masih memperhatikanku. Tetapi setelah tahu saudaraku itu kecelakaan, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke korea aku tidak tega meninggalkan eomma. Bagaimana pun eomma yang telah melahirkanku aku ingin mencoba menghiburnya dia pasti sangat terpukul dengan kepergian saudaraku itu. Sejak kecil fisiknya memang tidak sekuat aku, dia tidak bisa terlalu lelah atau dia akan sakit. Walaupun begitu dia selalu bisa sembuh, dan sekarang dia pergi karna kecelakaan.

"Sudah siap?" tanya eomma.

"Siap eomma"

"Kalau begitu cepat berangkat nanti telat."

"Baik eomma. Aku pergi dulu." pamitku.

"Ne... Hati-hati ya sayang. Semoga kau dapat banyak teman baru disini." pesan eomma, aku pun mengangguk. Eomma sedikit memaksakan senyumnya memberi semangat padaku. Senyumnya selalu tulus hanya untuk Zitao. Bukan aku, bukan untuk tao. Dan tidak akan pernah berubah.

* * *

Kris Prov

Kenapa ia mirip sekali dengan Zitao? Lalu apa hubunganya dengan Zitao?

"Kris" sapa seorang namja dari belakangku, dia menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Kau sedang melamunkan apa hah? Sebentar lagi kim sonsaengnim datang." lanjutnya. Aku hanya menoleh.

"Pagi!" sapa kim sonsaengnim.

"Pagi..."

"Kita kedatangan teman baru. Dia murid pindahan dari amerika. Tao silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu." kata kim sonsaengnim.

"Ommo, dia!" kata ku kaget. Sontak saja pandangan seisi kelas tertuju padaku, termasuk dia.

"Mi..mianhae sonsaengnim."

"Baiklah mari kita lanjutkan. Silahkan Tao." kata sonsaengnim pada namja itu, dia hanya mengangguk.

Dia pun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Sangat mirip... Zitao, aku merindukanmu." lirihku pelan. Tiba-tiba seseorang duduk disebelahku yang kebetulan kosong.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyanya lembut. Aku pun menoleh lalu mengangguk.

"Dia amat berbeda dengan dia yang kutemui beberapa hari lalu. Dia terlihat amat ramah dan baik." gumamku. Sambil terus memandangnya.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Ehmm... A-anni." jawabku bohong.

Suasana pun menjadi hening selama pelajaran. Setelah bel berbunyi Kim sonsaengnim pun pergi meninggalkan kelas. Kini waktunya istirahat. Suasana diantara kami masih sama seperti tadi.

"Ehmm... M-mianhae... Aku mendorongmu kemarin. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Hanya saja aku tidak suka dengan perlakuanmu kemarin." ucapnya memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Gwaenchana. Lagi pula kau tidak salah, aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku tidak kasar padamu dan seharusnya aku tidak memelukmu kemarin." ucapku merasa bersalah.

"Kalau begitu kita impas." ucapnya lalu tersenyum. Aku pun membalasnya dengan senyumman

"Melihatnya tersenyum aku teringat Zitao. Dia mempunya senyum yang sama dengan Zitao." gumamku.

"Hei... Gwaenchanayo?" tanyanya.

"N...ne. Kau mau ke kantin? Kajja." ajakku dia hamnya tersenyum. Aku reflek menggenggam tangannya. Tapi dia hanya diam.

"Kita sampai." ucapku. Dia melihat kearah tangan kami.

"Ehmm... Mian." lanjutku.

"Gwaenchana."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

Review please~... This was my first fanfiction. So, mind to review...


End file.
